


The Crimson Dusk of 1944: Extras

by ashipnerd



Series: An Inky Dark Mirror [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Extras for the Dark Nights, Guns, Wepons, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashipnerd/pseuds/ashipnerd
Summary: Mostly will hold an account of the Warnerburg Civil War; a semi-prequel to The Dark Nights of 1947. First chapter will be about the weapons used in the stories; which will be updated periodically.





	The Crimson Dusk of 1944: Extras

Weapon Showcase

 

To get around legal issues, and to help keep their organization's true purpose a secret, Fantasia Custom Arms Inc. was founded in 1944 shortly after the Fantasia Organization was founded. While legally separate, Fantasia is and forever will be their only client. The CEO, manager, designer, and manufacturer are all the same person. Namely a certain Oswald Disney Fantasia Rabbit.

  
  


Fantasia Custom Arms Inc. #001: Hyde

 

User: Bendy

 

This Semi-Auto Anti-Monster Combat Pistol was developed by Oswald in late 1946 specifically for Bendy. The model inspiration was the Colt 1902 Military auto pistol. ( <https://unblinkingeye.com/Guns/1902ACP/1902acp.html> ) A pistol that would later be developed into the more famous Colt 1911. Oswald used this design as the base and scaled everything up. Hyde uses a far more powerful round, a custom designed hollow point 454 Cassul round. ( <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.454_Casull> ) Technically, the 454 Cassul would not be released to the public until 1957. That is because Fantasia signed an agreement to release the ammo after a period of 10 years of its first use.

 

The gun uses runes to extend the space inside of each magazine. Despite the frankly massive size of the bullets, each magazine of this gun can carry 32 rounds. Basically, the inside dimensions of the mag are enlarged without changing the outside dimensions. Bigger on the inside.

  
  


Fantasia Custom Arms Inc. #002: Howler I

 

User: Boris

 

Howler I is a Semi-Auto Anti-Monster Combat Rifle. On the night Boris was turned into a werewolf, Oswald was asked to start work on a weapon for the pup. However, he knew the process of turning Boris would only take a single 24 hours; not giving him a lot of time. On such short notice, Oswald decided to use an already existing bullet instead of making a new custom round for Boris. The 12.7mm (aka, .50 BMG) round is famous for its use in fighter planes and tanks. A multi-purpose round capable of a wide variety of tasks. ( <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/.50_BMG> ) (Side note. As of 2019, this bullet is still in service in multiple military forces, including the United States.)

 

This was the basis for Howler I. Oswald would later state that while it wasn't his best work, he was happy with what he was able to accomplish on such short notice. In appearance, the weapon resembles that of a large M-1 Carbine. ( <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1_carbine> )


End file.
